The present invention relates to a tape printer.
Tape printers are known which use a supply of tape, housed in a cassette received in the tape printer. The tape comprises an image receiving layer and a backing layer which are secured to one another via an adhesive layer. After an image has been printed onto the image receiving layer, the backing layer can be removed allowing the image receiving layer to be secured to an object using the adhesive layer. Such tape printers include a cutting mechanism for cutting off a portion of the tape after an image has been printed onto the image receiving layer so that the portion of tape can be used as a label. For this purpose the cutting mechanism includes a blade which is intended to cut through all the layers of the tape. In some tape printers, the cutting mechanism also includes a so-called tab cut blade which is intended to cut only through one of the layers of the tape, the image receiving layer or the backing layer, leaving the other layer intact. Such a tab cut allows easy separation of the image receiving layer from the backing layer.
The cutting mechanism in these known tape printers can be operated by the user manually or via a driving mechanism. Where the cutting mechanism is to be manually operated by the user, a relatively large force needs to be applied in order to perform the cutting operation. Usually, the tape printer will be provided with a lever which is operated by the user. However, these manually operated mechanisms do have the problem that the application of force to operate the lever can cause the tape printer body to move. This may result in the tape printer flipping onto one of its sides or even falling off a surface. Accordingly, users tend to compensate for this by using one hand to operate the lever and another hand to stabilise the tape printer during the operation of the lever. This can be disadvantageous.
The Meto 5000 is a bar code printer that was produced by Esselte Meto which prints bar codes on die cut labels. This printer has a keyboard which is hingedly connected to a main body. The main body includes a printer and also houses a supply of labels on which the bar code is printed. As the labels are die cut labels, this printer does not have a cutter.
It is an aim of some embodiments of the present invention to address this problem.
According to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a tape printer comprising a tape receiving portion for receiving a supply of tape on which an image is to be printed; printing means for printing an image on said tape; cutting means for cutting at least partially said tape; and a cutter operation arrangement for manually operating said cutting means, said cutter operation arrangement comprising a first operating portion and a second operating portion, at least one of said first and second operating portions being movable toward the other, said operating portions being such that in use a user contacts both of said portions in order to move the at least one moveable portion towards the other.
Accordingly, in preferred embodiments of the present invention, the user will grip or contact with his hand both of the operating portions and urge one portion towards the other. This operation may be performed with one hand. A cutting operation may occur when the operating portions are moved one towards the other.
In preferred embodiments of the present invention, one of the first and second operating portions is movable and the other of said operating portions is stationary. In alternative embodiments of the present invention both of the operating portions may be movable.
Preferably, the first and second operating portions project from the tape printer. The first and second portions preferably project from the side of the tape printer opposite to the side on which the tape printer is supported. In alternative embodiments of the present invention, one projecting portion may be provided whilst the other portion comprises a surface of the housing.
Preferably, the first and second operating portions each have a contact surface which contacts the contact surface of the other operating portion when at least one portion is moved towards the other, the surfaces being shaped to fit together. One of the surfaces may be convex and the other of the surfaces may be concave. Alternatively, both of the surfaces may be planar.
Preferably, a guide is provided for guiding the movement of the at least one portion. The guide may be in the form of a slot which substantially extends between the first and second operating portions.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, there is provided a tape printer comprising a main body having a tape receiving bay for receiving a supply of tape on which an image is to be printed, printing means for printing an image on said tape, cutting means for separating a portion of the tape on which said image is printed from the supply of tape received in tape receiving bay; and a keyboard, said keyboard being hingedly connected to the main body, said keyboard having an open position and a closed position, said keyboard being against the main body in the closed position.
As the keyboard can be folded against the tape printer, embodiments of the invention may achieve a tape printer which has a relatively large size, when in use, but can also be stored in a compact manner.
The main body may comprise a display. The main body may comprises a main surface comprising the display and via which access to the tape receiving bay may be obtained. The main surface may be perpendicular to a support surface on which the tape printer is supported in use. In this way, the display may be in a substantially vertical plane with respect to the support surface which may make it easier for the user to view the display.
The main body may further comprise a door portion, the door portion covering the tape receiving bay and when the keyboard is in the closed position be between the keyboard and the main body. The door portion preferably does not cover the display. The main body may comprise a battery receiving bay, with the battery receiving bay also being covered by said door. Preferably, the door comprises a window over at least part of the tape receiving bay whereby the amount of tape contained in the tape receiving bay can be viewed by the user. Additionally, or alternatively, the user can use the window to determine the type of cassette. The whole of the door may alternatively be transparent.
The tape receiving bay may be shaped to receive a cassette of tape. Incorporated in the tape receiving bay may be the printing means.
It should be appreciated that the first and second aspects may be used in conjunction with one another in certain embodiments of the present invention.